4DrarryOS'svonWallpaper
by ShadowOfNight-9
Summary: Übersetzung von vier OneShots von Wallpaper - Kurzbeschreibung ist vor jedem OS vorhanden. Es gibt eine Romace/Humor, Romance/Angst/Gefühl, Romance/Drama und eine Romance! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Heat

**Das ist der erste süße OneShot von 4-Drarry-OS's-von-Wallpaper! Ich hoffe er gefällt euch!**

**Autor:** Wallpaper

**Übersetzer:** sayo-san

**Beta: **Emopandas-4-ever – Du bist super, Schatz! Danke schön! HDGDL!

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** NC-13 / T (Ehrlich, es könnte auch NC-15 sein!)

**Warning: **Slash! M+M! Don't liky – Don't ready! Sprache?

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte ist von Wallpaper geschrieben worden! Weder sie, noch ich verdienen hiermit Geld! Alle Personen oder Orte gehören J.K.R.!

**Inhalt: **Heiß… Es war verbrennend heiß. – Ein HP/DM OneShot!

**Anmerkung: **Nein, ich habe diese Geschichte nicht wortwörtlich übersetzt! Das würde im Deutschen nämlich manchmal keinen Sinn ergeben!

_**

* * *

**__**Heat:**_

Heiß. Das war der einzige Weg, um es zu beschreiben. Es war, als ob Flamen ihn verschlingen würden, durch seine Venen brennen würden und ihre sengende Hitze breitete sich durch seinen ganzen Körper aus wie Lauffeuer.

Heiß. Es war verbrennend heiß.

Und alles, was Draco dagegen tun konnte, war auf diesem verdammten Sessel in der Ecke dieses stickigen Raumes zu sitzen und zuzusehen, wie Potter, der Ursprung seiner momentanen Unbehaglichkeit, dasaß, als ob die ganze Welt ihn betrachten _musste_, denn er war ja oh-so-heiß.

Gut, Potter _war_ heiß, aber dieser Arsch muss ja nicht herum gehen und es so unverhohlen darstellen.

Seine Finger reichten unbewusst zu seinem Shirt hinauf und zogen am Kragen in einem vergeblichen Versuch einen Teil der Hitze zu befreien, die ihn lebendig zu kochen drohte. Sie machte ihn unvernünftig und er dachte daran, einfach aufzustehen, zu Potter zu gehen und ihn, naja, zu _küssen_.

Der Gedanke daran brachte Draco zum Erzittern. Wegen Abstoßung oder Verlangen – er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

Er wusste, was er tun könnte um die Hitze zu befreien, die durch ihn floss. Alles was Draco tun müsste, war, von Potter wegzuschauen und alles in seiner Welt wäre fein und wundervoll.

Aber _nein_, Potter musste überall im Raum sein. Als Draco endlich den Willen gefunden hätte, seinen Blick von Potter zu ziehen, war es, als wäre sein Blick von Potter magnetisch angezogen und würde in seinem Blickfeld bleiben, egal in welche Richtung er seinen Kopf von ihm weg drehen wollte.

Natürlich, könnte es auch bedeuten, dass Draco derjenige war, der jeder Bewegung Harrys folgte, aber er verwarf diesen schrecklich peinlichen Gedanken sehr schnell wieder.

Und dann dachte sich Draco einen neuen Plan aus.

Er lehnte sich schnell auf seinem Sessel zurück, den Kopf geneigt und seine Augen fest geschlossen, um ja alles aus seinem Blickfeld auszublenden.

Es funktionierte und Draco war verzückt. Wenn er seine Augen schließt, könnte niemand in sein Blickfeld gelangen, denn wenn er das tat, war alles was er sehen konnte _schwarz, schwarz, schwarz_ und nicht _Potter, Potter, Potter_.

Er grinste zufrieden und gratulierte sich schon selbst zu seinem Sieg, Potter aus seiner Blickrichtung ausgeblendet zu haben, als…

„Malfoy."

_Verdammt…_

Draco schaffte es seine Lippen mit seinen Zähnen einzuklemmen, gerade rechtzeitig um den frustrierten Schrei zu unterdrücken, der es beinahe gewagt hätte, seiner Kehle zu entkommen. Stattdessen kam ein verwirrtes Gurgeln, welches ihn nur zum Husten brachte und ihn noch mehr miserabel fühlen ließ.

„Potter."

Draco öffnete seine Augen und begegnete dem scharfen grünen Blick von der Quelle seines lebenden Alptraumes. Für eine Sekunde hatte er gehofft und hatte zu allen Göttern gebetet, die er kannte, dass wenn er seine Augen öffnete, nicht Potter vor ihm stehen würde, mit seinen zerwuschelten, Out-Of-Bed-Look Haaren und seinen stechenden smaragdgrünen Augen. Aber dann erkannte er zu spät, dass es unmöglich war, zu so vielen Göttern wie möglichen zu beten in dieser einen Sekunde, die er sich selbst gegeben hatte, es zu tun und das war schließlich auch der Grund, warum er nun verflucht war, mit der Gesamtansicht des Gesichtes des Golden Boys.

Aber seien wir mal ehrlich, Draco war mehr als nur verzückt. Er war atemlos vor Aufregung und nur sein Malfoy-Stolz bewahrte ihn davor, irgendetwas noch peinlicheres zu tun, als dieses schreckliche Gurgeln.

„Geht es dir gut, Malfoy? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir schwindelig."

Verdammt, dieser Wunder-Knabe mit seinem Wundervollen Anteil Für Die Benachteiligten.

_Nicht, dass ich von mir selbst als „benachteiligt" denken würde! Ehrlich, ich bin der Erbe von- _

Draco zwinkerte eulenhaft und erkannte, dass er gerade versuchte, sich selbst vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen, was eigentlich ziemlich albern war. Deswegen hörte er auf.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, Potter." Draco zögerte und seufzte schwer. „ …Vielen Dank für deine … Anteilnahme."

Draco war leicht erfreut zu sehen, dass Harry, wenn er verwundert ist, einen sehr bezaubernden Anblick abgab.

„Ähm… gern geschehen, Malfoy. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Brauchst du etwas zu trinken, oder so?"

Draco war sicher, dass in diesem kritischen Augenblick bei allen Traditionen der Welt, von ihm erwartet wurde, zu lächeln, das Angebot abzulehnen, mit Worten wie zum Beispiel: „Nein, mir geht es gut und ja, du kannst gehen und diese schreckliche Präsenz verlassen."

Stattdessen warf Draco alle Traditionen und Gründe in den Wind und hob eine Augenbraue, bevor ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.

„Nun, ich würde es lieben, Potter."

* * *

Seitdem er jung war, wusste Draco immer, dass die Entscheidungen, die er traf, unglaublich brillant waren.

Also, als er sich selbst wiederfand, mit einem Harry Potter vor ihm an eine Wand gedrückt und durch und durch die Hitze genießend, die zuvor so problematisch war, aber sich oh-so-_gut_ anfühlte, als Potter heiß und stöhnend unter seinen Händen war, beglückwünschte er sich selbst zu einer erneuten guten Entscheidung.

Sein ganzes Sein war mit Potter voll – sein Blick, seine Nase, sein Mund, seine Hände; alles war mit Potter voll und alles was Draco tun konnte, war an ihm zu hängen und zu küssen, zu lecken, zu saugen an jeder Stelle nackter Haut, die er von Potter kriegen konnte.

Nie hatte er geahnt, dass Potters Zunge in seinem Hals, sich so _gut_ anfühlen könnte.

Aber dann, so wie immer, musste Potter zu seiner Moral zurückfinden. Er gab ein verwirrtes Geräusch von sich und drückte Draco bestimmt von sich weg.

Nie wollte Draco so sehr gegen seine Malfoy-Instinkte kämpfen, die ihn graziös weg steigen ließen und stattdessen knurren und Potter zurück gegen seine Wand pressen und ihm noch ein bisschen mehr entzücken.

Eigentlich hatte Draco alle Absichten der Welt, genau das zu tun – bis er in den tiefen grünen Augen Potters Streifen der Angst entdeckte.

Er atmete tief ein und zählte bis zehn, um sein Vorhaben, seine wütende Libido zu beruhigen, gelingen zu lassen. Er versuchte den Gedanken zu verscheuchen, der von Potters Augen voller Angst handelte, die seine Glieder paralysiert hatten.

Potter, Harry Potter hatte Angst vor Draco Malfoy, und Draco wusste, warum.

Weil er ein Arsch war, der sich Potter aufzuzwängen versuchte.

Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich selbst vor dem Zusammenbrechen in eine Lacke voller Selbsthass zu bewahren. Er lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, von der, an der Potter lehnte und Draco ansah, als ob er der Dunkle Lord in Person wäre.

Draco schnaubte und gab dem Verlangen nach, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen zu verstecken, da er nicht wirklich ein sechs Fuß tiefes Loch in die Wand graben konnte, in dem er sich hätte verstecken konnte, was der erste Gedanke war, den er gehabt hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord… Draco fühlte sich dann, als wäre er der Dunkle Lord. Oh nein, es tat ihm nicht leid, Harry Potter geküsst zu haben. Das hatte sich einfach zu gut angefühlt, als dass es falsch sein könnte. Aber die Angst in Potters Augen drohte die angenehme Erinnerung ihn geküsst zu haben zu zerstören. Und Draco hasste die Tatsache, dass etwas, das sich so gut, so _real_ für ihn angefühlt hatte, nun beschmutzt werden sollte.

Draco wollte es nicht, aber er verstand, dass dieses Mal nicht er den Ausgang entscheiden konnte.

Er sah zu Potter auf und beobachtete den anderen Mann genau. Es war, als ob Harrys Augen eine emotionale Achterbahn fahren würden: Angst, Aufregung, Wut, Lust, Abscheu…_Verlangen_.

Als Draco nach vorne griff und Potter an seiner roten und goldenen Gryffindor-Krawatte zu sich zog, damit Potter in seine Arme fiel, konnte Draco einfach nicht anders, als seine Arme um den anderen Mann zu schlingen und seine Nase in dem unglaublich Potter-Duft zu vergraben.

„Wusstest du,", flüsterte er und wunderte sich, wann seine Stimme so heiser geworden ist, „das du niemals eine Person bei ihrer Krawatte zu dich ziehen kannst, außer sie will sich bewegen?"

Plötzlich begannen Potters Schultern zu zittern.

_Oh nein… du hast ihn zum Weinen gebracht. Toller Job, Malfoy-_

Potter lachte.

Er war in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, um genau zu sein. Er musste sich an Dracos Roben festhalten; versteckte sein Gesicht in Dracos Schulter und versuchte dabei vergeblich sein Gelächter zu unterdrücken, das aus seiner Kehle nur so sprudelte.

„Potter?", fragte Draco mit einer Menge Skepsis. „Bist du etwa hysterisch vor Angst geworden?"

Potter sah von seiner Schulter auf und in diesem Moment, verschlug es Draco den Atem.

Seine Haare waren noch zerstörter als sonst, da Draco nur Momente zuvor in ihrer Hitze aus Leidenschaft, seine Finger darin vergraben hatte, seine Lippen waren rot geschwollen von Dracos Küssen, seine Brille hing schief in seinem Gesicht – über leuchtend grünen Augen – und wütende rote Flecken waren quer über seinen Nacken verstreut.

Für Draco hatte Harry zuvor niemals schöner ausgesehen.

„Es tut mir leid… Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie du versuchst…" Potter brach erneut in einen Kicheranfall aus und Draco kaute ungeduldig auf seiner Zunge herum.

„Was? Was ist so lustig?", wollte er wissen und runzelte seine Stirn in leichter Verwirrung.

„Sorry, sorry! Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie du versuchst mich bei meiner Krawatte zu dir zu ziehen und ich rühr mich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Stell' dir das vor! Komm schon, Malfoy! Du musst zugeben, dass es lustig ist!"

Draco stellte es sich vor und musste vor Belustigung ein Grinsen zurückhalten, damit er nicht ebenfalls in Gelächter ausbrach. Stattdessen hob er eine Augenbraue und versuchte so unbeeindruckt wie möglich dreinzuschauen.

„Ha Ha, Potter. Sehr witzig."

„Aber es ist lustig!", beharrte Potter, lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite und funkelte Draco an, weil er nicht reagierte.

_Anbetungswürdig. Verdammt Anbetungswürdig!, _schoss es diesem durch den Kopf.

Er ließ Potter noch eine Weile länger lachen, betrachtete genussvoll den Anblick, dass Harry _in seiner Gegenwart_ lachte und dass seine Arme warm und behaglich um Harrys Hüfte lagen.

Er lehnte sich vor und presste seine Lippen gegen Potters, unterbrach ihn somit mitten im Lachen.

Es war süß, zart, schmerzvoll. Draco fühle sein Herz hämmern und beobachtete mit stiller Ehrfurcht, als Potter seufzte und seine Augen sich schlossen.

_Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich getan, um das zu verdienen?_

_Nichts…_

Draco zog sich zurück und schaute still zu, als Potter seine Augen öffnete; sein Blick war unfokussiert.

Und als sie er schließlich scharfstellen konnte, fokussierte er sich geradewegs auf Draco.

„Wieso?" Potter atmete schwer, als er seine Arme um Dracos Nacken schlang. Die versengende Hitze, die er zuvor verspürt hatte war sofort wieder da, als Potter ihn zurück und gegen die Wand drückte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand und stöhnte in Lust auf, als Potter sich an ihn presste und seinen Körper mit Hitze in Brand setzte.

„Was, wieso?", schaffte Draco zu sagen, als Potter mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Ohrmuschel leckte und Draco vor Lust zu zittern begann.

„Wieso hast du mich geküsst?"

Draco versuchte zu schlucken – Es ging nicht. Sein Hals war wie ausgetrocknet. – , während Potter an seinem Ohrläppchen saugte, an diesem Punkt hinter seinem Ohr, seinem Hals, seinem Kinn, seiner Unterlippe…

„Weil ich es wollte." Draco fuhr mit seinen Händen zu Harrys Hüfte und schob sie unter sein Shirt.

Er hörte Potter sanft keuchen, wegen der Berührung und sah in an, bis er Potters Blick einfing, der grün vor Verlangen glühte. Verlangen nach _Draco_.

„Oh.", flüsterte Potter.

Draco grinste in sich hinein, als Potters Lippen seine erneut trafen und Hände ununterbrochen den anderen Körper erforschten.

„Meins!", knurrte Draco als er mit seiner Zunge heißblütig Potters Lippen nachfuhr.

Das einzige, was Potter tat, war zu grinsen und fortzufahren sich von Draco entzücken zu lassen; verneinte somit Dracos Anspruch auf ihn nicht, bejahte ihn aber auch nicht.

_Dieser unausstehliche Arsch. _

_-ENDE-_

* * *

Wir würden uns sehr über Kommentare freuen!

Der nächste OS kommt in ungefähr einer Woche, vielleicht auch schon früher~ ^-^


	2. Truth

**Das ist der zweite süße OneShot von 4-Drarry-OS's-von-Wallpaper! Ich hoffe er gefällt euch!**

**Autor:** Wallpaper

**Übersetzer:** BlueNight

**Beta: **Emopandas-4-ever – Du bist super, Schatz! Danke schön! HDGDL!

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** NC-13 / T

**Wörter: **2.025

**Warning: **Slash! M+M! Don't likey – Don't ready!

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte ist von Wallpaper geschrieben worden! Weder sie, noch ich verdienen hiermit Geld! Alle Personen oder Orte gehören J.K.R.!

**Inhalt: **Sie sagen, dass Wahrheit dich frei setzt; doch ist das wirklich der Fall oder nur eine romantische Vorstellung, die in den Köpfen von hoffnungslosen Menschen steckt? – Ein HP/DM OneShot!

**Anmerkung: **Nein, ich habe diese Geschichte nicht wortwörtlich übersetzt! Das würde im Deutschen nämlich manchmal keinen Sinn ergeben!

_**Truth:**_

Zu sagen, dass er entsetzt war, wäre eine Untertreibung; zu sagen, dass er verwirrt war, wäre eine Lüge, da er sehr genau wusste, was gerade vor sich geht; zu sagen, dass er sich fürchtete… dass wäre zu verletzlich.

Egal wie sehr er in seinem geistigen Englisch-Wörterbuch auch suchte, Harry James Potter (besser bekannt als der Junge-Der-Lebte), konnte kein Wort finden, dass ganz genau beschrieben hätte, wie er sich im Moment fühlte.

Er konnte versuchen, es in einer poetischen Weise zu beschreiben: Sein Geist war gefangen in einem Durcheinander von Gefühlen und Emotionen, einem Chaos aus Angst und Sorge, aber zur gleichen Zeit auch, Erwartung. Eine Erwartung auf das, was jetzt passieren würde, das alles aus der Dunkelheit holen würde, aus dem Nichts, und in die helle Deutlichkeit der Wahrheit. Er konnte ebenfalls versuchen zu beschreiben, wie seine Hände durch auf ihn niederprasselnden Gefühle zitterten; wie ein Blatt, dass zitterte und wimmerte, da es mit dem offenen, rauen Wind der Wahrheit überwältigt worden ist. **(*)**

Wahrheit; sie sagen, dass sie dich freisetzten würde, wie die Vögel im Himmel frei waren, und es dein ganzes Selbst dem Horizont entgegen brausen würde, wie der Wind. Aber es würde Zeiten geben, in denen die Vögel gefangen werden würden, durch den abscheulichen Preis der Freiheit. Es macht sie verletzlich für jede Attacke aus jeder Richtung. Sie könnte von den Konsequenzen heruntergeschossen werden, von den Reaktionen.

Es ist war, dass die Wahrheit dich freisetzen kann, doch für wen? Für die Person, die dir ihre tiefsten und ungesagtesten Gefühle verrät, oder für dich, nachdem du die Worte verdaut hast und den Sinn verstanden und nachdem du entschieden hast, ob es die Wahrheit ist und du sie annimmst.

In der Tat, die Wahrheit kann dich freisetzten, doch Harry erkannte, dass es nur zu einem gewissen Teil stimmte.

Als er den Jungen von sich in Schock, oder vielleicht sogar Horror, anstarrte, fühlte Harry sich wie betäubt von seiner Erkenntnis. Vielleicht hatte Harry immer gewusst, dass es da war; die unschuldigen Berührungen seiner Hand, die seltsam weichen Augen, immer dann, wenn ihre Blicke sich begegneten. Dann waren da das sanfte Lächeln, das wortlose Verstehen, die herzzerreißende Zärtlichkeit.

Und dann waren da diese sanften Küsse, - oh diese Küsse! -, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Sie waren jung, unschuldig, aber Harry wusste, dass sie etwas Besonderes teilten. Das nur bei ihnen beiden bestand. Die starken Arme, die sich gegenseitig umfassten, die sich gegenseitig trösten und beruhigen; die Freude, den anderen zu sehen und einfach füreinander da zu sein.

Sie wollten keine Worte finden, um ihre Gefühle füreinander zu beschreiben. Sie hatten Angst, dass ihre zerbrechliche Beziehung, die aus unglaublich Hass entstand, der sich in unkontrollierbares Verlangen gewandelt hatte, auseinander fallen würde und dass sie leise aber schmerzvoll in die Nacht geblasen werden würde, wenn sie ihre Gefühle in Worte fassen wollten. Es war, als ob das Wort, das ihre Gefühle füreinander beschreiben würde, ein Tabu war und falls sie es laut aussprechen würden, das schrecklichste passieren könnte, das sie nur ahnen konnten.

Und dann kommt ER und zerstört es einfach so. Er sagte das Wort. Das beängstigende Tabu-Wort, das ihrer Traumhaften Beziehung ein Ende setzen würde. Ihre Beziehung in Worte zu fassen, gestand sich Harry ein, war, als ob jemand kaltes Wasser über eine träumende Person schütten würde.

Mit einem liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck und einer sanften Berührung von Harrys Lippen, weckte Draco Malfoy Harry von der benebelten Wolke eines wundervollen Traumes mit einem leisen „Ich Liebe Dich.".

Mit einer liebenswerten Geste, hatte Draco es geschafft, Harry von seinem Traum zu befreien.

Zuerst war da Schock, dann Verwirrung, schließlich war da Bitterkeit.

Harry schob Draco bestimmt von sich weg und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Zufriedenheit in einer Millisekunde zu Bitterkeit.

„Draco, hör auf.", keuchte Harry als er sich Dracos Reichweite entzog. Beide fühlten auf der Stelle den Schmerz von Verlust, aber Draco verzog keine Miene als er Harry leicht zucken sah. Er schlang seine Arme um sich selbst, als ein Versuch, Dracos Wärme zu ersetzen, doch Harry fand, dass es ihm nicht sehr viel Geborgenheit gab.

Draco legte seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite und beobachtete Harry, als ob er herausfinden wollte, was der Grund von seinem Unwohlsein war. Dass einzige Problem war, dass Draco sehr wohl den Grund von Harrys Unbehaglichkeit kannte und es schmerzte Draco trotzdem, obwohl er mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

„Wir können uns nicht ewig davor verstecken, weißt du?", sagte Draco leise und sah Harry intensiv an, als ob er nach etwas suchen würde. Harry fühlte das unangenehme, das stechende Gefühl, dass Dracos fragenden Blick bei ihm auslöste und sah hastig weg.

„Wir verstecken uns vor gar nichts. Wir sind nur… noch nicht bereit, es anzunehmen, dass ist alles."

Draco musste bitter auflachen. „Wenn das nicht verstecken ist, dann habe ich keine Ahnung was das sonst sein soll."

Wegen irgendwelchen seltsamen Gründen, fühlte Harry den Drang, Draco eine zu scheuern und zur selben Zeit, wollte Harry nichts mehr als in Dracos Arme zu springen und in ihnen zu zerfließen. Er hatte Harry immerhin gerade gestanden, dass er ihn liebte! Jemand fand Harry wirklich wert genug, um ihn zu lieben, zu schätzen, zu beschützen und alles was sonst noch mit dem Wort „Liebe" kam. Jemand fand ihn wirklich schön genug, um ihn zu lieben.

Jemand begehrte ihn wirklich.

Selbst dann hielt Harry etwas zurück. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, um sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er… dass er…

Als ob Draco das Chaos spüren konnte, dass durch Harry floss, wurde sein Blick sanfter und er bewegte sich auf Harry zu. Harry ging automatisch einen Schritt zurück, doch Draco griff vor und erwischte seinen Arm. Er zog den sich wehrenden Jungen fest zu sich und verschlang Harry regelrecht in seiner Umarmung

„Draco, was machst…"

„Halt die Klappe und hör mir zu, Potter." Draco festigte seinen Griff um Harry, als sich der Junge wieder zu wehren begann. Was, wenn Harry nicht dieselben Gefühle für ihn hegte? Was, wenn Harry davon laufen würde? Was, wenn…

_Was, wenn Harry ihn zurück lieben würde?_

„Hör mir zu.", wiederholte Draco in einem sanfteren Tonfall. Er wartete bis Harry aufhörte gegen ihn anzukämpfen und lockerte seinen Griff, um den Jungen nicht zu verletzen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry." Harrys Wut loderte wieder auf und er begann schon wieder zu versuchen, sich aus Dracos Armen zu befreien, doch dieser hielt ihn einfach weiter fest und kuschelte sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge.

„Bitte, Harry, nur noch ein paar Minuten.", murmelte er und schloss seine Augen. Harry hörte langsam auf sich zu wehren, blieb aber steif stehen. Draco bekämpfte die Panik, die ihn drohte zu überkommen und versuchte Stark und Tapfer zu bleiben. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy, und egal wie sehr dieser Name beschmutzt war, er bedeutete immer noch Stärke und Tapferkeit.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum wir immer noch vor der Tatsache davonlaufen, dass wir uns lie- … dass wir Gefühle füreinander haben, aber ich weiß, dass wir etwas füreinander fühlen, und diese Gefühle sind nicht unschuldig. Vielleicht läufst du vor dem Fakt davon, dass wir uns lieben, weil du noch nicht bereit bist, aber ich bin gewillt zu warten, Harry. Ich bin gewillt auf dich zu warten. Ich wollte nur klar machen, dass ich dich liebe, egal wie sehr du verleugnest, dass du mich auch liebst.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass du mich liebst, Draco? Es ist vielleicht nur Vernarrtheit, oder Verlangen. Du kannst durch diese Gefühle durcheinander gebracht worden sein und deshalb ist diese lächerlich Vorstellung, dass du mich liebst, entstanden. Das Wort ‚Liebe' ist kompliziert und es auszusprechen, bringt dir nur große Verantwortung", sagte Harry kalt.

Draco war ein bisschen verwirrt, bei Harrys Standpunkt in Sache Liebe, doch dann kreuzte bei Draco plötzlich ein Gedanke auf. Er traf ihn so hart, dass er Harry eine Armlänge von sich entfernt hielt, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Hast du Angst vor der Liebe, Harry?"

„I-Ich – Nein!" Obwohl er es verneinte, kroch ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen und ein verlegener Blick ließ Draco sicher werden. Harry Potter, der Junge-Der-Lebte, der vor nichts Angst hatte, als vor der Angst selbst, fürchtete sich vor Liebe.

Durch Draco floss plötzlich eine Welle des Verstehens und er konnte ein kleines Lächeln, das Harry nicht geheuer war, nicht zurückhalten.

„Was?", wollte er trotzig wissen. „Ich sagte dir: Ich fürchte mich nicht vor Lie- Liebe."

„Oh bitte!" Draco rollte genervt mit seinen Augen. „Du kannst nicht einmal das Wort richtig sagen!" Er biss sich fest auf die Zunge, damit er nicht den plötzlichen Drang zu Lachen nachgab. „Wieso fürchtest du dich so davor?"

„Ich sagte es dir bereits! Ich habe keine Angst vor… vor… ihr!"

„Harry, Liebe ist ein wundervolles Gefühl. Sie birgt so viele großartige Wunder, und das solltest gerade du wissen! Du bist mit ihr umgeben: Die Weasleys, Granger, Hagrid, Sirius, Professor Lupin und sogar Professor Dumbledore lieben dich!"

„Ich weiß das! Aber… Bei dir ist das anders. Es.. es ist einfach so komisch!" Der Ärger war vergessen und Harry vergrub sein brennendes Gesicht in Dracos Schulter. „Ich fühl mich so bescheuert."

„Ja, solltest du." Draco stimmte mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zu. Abwesend glättete er Harrys Haar beruhigend und versuchte, für seine Gedanken die richtigen Worte zu finden. Harry seufzte leise und schloss seine Augen, während er darauf wartete, dass Draco zu sprechen begann.

„Nun, Liebe ist wie eine Rose. Wenn du sie jeden Tag mit sanfter, liebender Fürsorge gießt, wirst du eine wunderschöne Blüte erhalten. Wenn du sie allerdings ignorierst und verweigerst, wird sie zusammensinken und sterben."

„Aber haben Rosen nicht Dornen, die weh tun?" Draco kicherte sanft und platzierte einen zarten Kuss auf Harrys Haar.

„Ja, Rosen haben Dornen, die weh tun, aber die sind nur für Selbstverteidigung. Wenn du versuchst eine von ihren Wurzeln zu lösen, musst du sie am Stiel angreifen und dieser Teil schmerzt. Das ist, wieso Liebe mit einer Rose verglichen wird. Egal wer versucht sie von ihren Wurzeln zu befreien, die Liebe wird immer so stark wie ein Rosen-Stiel sein. Sie wird sich gegen alles Böse mit ihren Dornen wehren."

„Das ist eine sehr lächerliche und verwirrende Vorstellung, die du da hast.", kicherte Harry. Draco schmunzelte und drückte Harry weg, damit er ihn anschauen konnte.

„Aber es ist eine erklärliche Vorstellung." Sein Blick wurde düster und Harry fuhr nervös mit seiner Zunge über seine Zähne.

„Ich hoffe, du hast verstanden, dass ich dich liebe und dass das alles ist, was zählt. Wenn du immer noch verwirrt darüber bist, was du fühlst… denke ich, ich kann warten." Draco zögerte kurz. „Aber versuch es schnell, okay? Ich sterbe sonst noch vor Aufregung."

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich erleichtert und schwindelig vor Freude zur selben Zeit und lachte. Sein Herz fühlte sich ebenfalls leichter an und ohne Sorgen. Als er Draco für einen Kuss näher zog, erkannte er, dass er schon lange… dass er schon sehr lange… „Verliebt" in Draco sein konnte. Es war nur seine Engstirnigkeit und Angst vor den Verantwortungen gewesen, die ihn das nicht sehen ließen und er gestand sich selbst, dass es schön war, verliebt zu sein.

Harry grinste schelmisch als er den Kuss vertiefte.

Vielleicht sollte er Draco noch eine Weile warten lassen, bevor er die Katze aus dem Sack ließ.

Immerhin würde dich die Liebe frei setzen und Harry feierte immer noch seine Freiheit.

**-Ende-**

**(*)** Im Englischen reimt sich das, nur ich konnte es nicht übersetzten, so dass es ich reimt, denn alle passenden, sich reimenden Ideen, würden den Sinn falsch wiederspiegeln. -.- *drop*

Wir würden uns sehr über Kommentare freuen!


	3. Prelude

**Das ist der dritte süße OneShot von 4-Drarry-OS's-von-Wallpaper! Ich hoffe er gefällt euch!**

**Autor:** Wallpaper

**Übersetzer:** BlueNight

**Beta: **Emopandas-4-ever – Du bist super, Schatz! Danke schön! HDGDL!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** NC-13 / T

**Warning: **Slash! M+M! Don't liky – Don't ready! Sad! Kein Happy End!

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte ist von Wallpaper geschrieben worden! Weder sie, noch ich verdienen hiermit Geld! Alle Personen oder Orte gehören ihr!

**Inhalt: **Ein See im Park und eine neugierige Malerin. Zwei Männer, die sich treffen und verlieben. Ein HP/DM OS!

**Anmerkung: **Nein, ich habe diese Geschichte nicht wortwörtlich übersetzt! Das würde im Deutschen nämlich manchmal keinen Sinn ergeben!

Achja, lasst euch von der Warnung nicht abschrecken ^-^ - es ist wunderschöner OS!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prelude: **_

Es war wieder einmal ein gewöhnlicher Tag für Esther. Sie schlenderte nur in der Nähe vom See und genoss das Licht von der Nachmittagssonne, als sie zwei neue Leute entdeckte, die den Park betraten.

Sie stoppte neben dem See und lehnte sich schwer atmend an ihre Krücke und massierte abwesend ihr linkes Bein, während sie beobachtete, wie das Sonnenlicht auf den Haaren der Neuankömmlingen spielte.

Als ihr Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann fiel, erwiderte sie das zögernde Lächeln, welches er ihr zuwarf und bemerkte mit Belustigung, wie der blonde Mann fragend eine Braue in die Höhe zog und sie schließlich unfreundlich anstarrte.

Sie beschloss, dass es nichts zählte, wenn dieser Mann nette Haare hatte. – Seine Manieren waren grauenhaft.

Allerding war Esther eine Künstlerin, und Künstler beschweren sich nicht, wie zimperlich ihre Mal-Objekte waren. Künstler halten einfach den Mund und malen.

Sie richtete sich aus ihrer gebeugten Position auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Dann humpelte sie zu der nächst gelegenen Bank und rutschte herum, bis sie ihren perfekten Hintergrund gefunden hatte, zu dem sie ihre Mal-Objekte zeichnen konnte. Ihre Hand schwebte sicher über die schlichte, weiße Leinwand, die auf ihrem Schoß lag. Sie fragte sich, ob die zwei Männer sie hören würden, wenn sie ihnen geistig befahl, sich zu dieser Bank dort drüber zu bewegen.

Sie beachtete aus ihren Augenwinkeln, wie der schwarzhaarige junge Mann missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, über das, was der blonde Mann sagte und dabei wild mit seinen Händen gestikulierte. Der dunkelhaarige Mann murmelte etwas, was Esther nicht hören konnte, doch beobachtete sie mit Belustigung die Reaktion des blonden Mannes.

Während sich der blonde Mann schwer auf die Bank neben seinem Begleiter hinplumpsen ließ, warf er eben jenem Mann einen verachtenden Blick zu.

Es war perfekt.

Esther grinste und ihre Hände begannen über die Leinwand zu fliegen; die Umrisse des Paares vor ihr zu skizzieren. Sie fing die Art ein, wie das Licht auf ihren Haaren spielte, die Art, wie es die scharfen Gesichtszüge des Blonden betonte. Sie skizzierte die groben Physiognomien des schwarzhaarigen Mannes und den Schimmer von Irritation in seinen Augen.

Ein lautes Lachen lenkte sie von ihrer Zeichnung ab und sie schaute sich verwirrt um; suchte den Grund ihrer Ablenkung.

Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie eine Szene aus einem Film sehen, während sie fasziniert beobachtete, wie die beiden Männer zu lachen begannen, mit Freude in ihren Augen und ein begeistertes Lächeln ihre Gesichter erhellte. Sie sah, wie der irritierte Blick des dunkelhaarigen Mannes in Vergnügen umwandelte, und der arrogante Ausdruck des Blonden in Vergessenheit geriet, als er die Verwandlung des Gesichtes seines Begleiters beobachtete. Esther dachte, dass es unglaublich zärtlich war, wie die zwei Männer sich anblickten.

Sie lächelte, nahm sich eine neue Leinwand und begann alles von Neuem zu skizzieren.

* * *

Es war nur eine Woche und vier Tage später, als sie den schwarz- und den blondhaarigen Mann bei dem See wieder sah. Doch dieses Mal, sahen sie sich nicht mürrisch an oder lachten miteinander.

Es war ein anderer Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. Das Gesicht des Blonden hielt dieselbe Irritation, die nicht anders war, als die, die er getragen hatte, als Esther ihn das erste Mal sah. Allerdings spiegelte sein Gesicht noch eine andere bestimmte Emotion außer der Irritation wieder. – Sie konnte sie nur als Frustration beschreiben.

Was ihr aber wirklich unangenehm war, war der Gedanke, dass der Schwarzhaarige eine bestimmte Emotion trug, die sie nur als Resignation beschreiben konnte. Eine schreckliche Art der Resignation, die dann auftaucht, wenn man alles andere probiert hatte und es einfach keinen Ausweg aus der Situation gab, in der man war.

Es war derselbe Ausdruck, den Howard, ihr geliebter Ehemann, auf dem Gesicht getragen hatte, als die Ärzte ihm sagten, dass er nicht mehr als 5 Stunden noch zu leben habe.

Sie haben ihr erzählt, „Wir haben alles gemacht, was wir konnten, doch es half nichts. Es tut uns sehr leid."

Sie hasste das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, das sie erfüllt hatte, als man ihr erzählte, dass Howard sterben würde. Sie wollte nicht los lassen, wollte den Ärzten erzählen, dass sie falsch lagen, dass es noch einen Weg geben _muss_ und sie einfach nicht hart genug danach suchten.

Und als Howard ihr erzählte, dass es wirklich okay war, da dachte sie, „Verdammt! Es ist nicht einfach okay!". Sie würde die Person verlieren, die sie am meisten liebte, und dass nicht einmal in 5 Stunden. Aber das schlimmste war, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnte, als neben seinem Bett zu sitzen und stoisch die Sekunden vorbei ziehen zu lassen, die in dem Rhythmus von Howard's Herzfrequenz kamen und gingen.

Sie bildete sich ein, dass sei die Frustration des Blonden wiedererkannte, weil sie sie selbst einmal erlebt hatte.

Und als sie erneut eine Leinwand heraus holte und zu skizzieren begann, fing sie die Verzweiflung, die Angst, die Wut und die Resignation ein.

Sie fing die Angst in den Augen des Blonden ein, die Furcht davor, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebte. Die Angst, die schrie: _Lass mich hier nicht allein! Lass mich nicht allein, wenn ich dich am meisten brauche! Verlass mich nicht!_

_Ich liebe dich…_

Als sie ihren Stift niederlegte und wieder aufsah, war sie nicht überrascht, dass ihre Vision sich durch Tränen verschwommen hatte.

* * *

Sie war nicht überrascht als sie zwei Wochen später den blonden Mann alleine sah – ohne seinem schwarzhaarigen Begleiter. Sie sah die Trauer, die hilflose Trauer, die Leute lähmt.

Sie saß auf ihrer Bank und beobachtete den blonden Mann, der bei ihrer Bank vorbei ging, von der aus Esther immer zeichnete. Sie sah den Kampf, der flüchtig auf seinem Gesicht tobte und schaute zu, wie er sich vorsichtig auf die Bank setzte; verweigerte, darauf zu schauen.

Der Blonde starrte auf den See und biss abwesend an seinem Daumennagel herum.

Esther schaute mit unverstellter Neugier zu, als der Mann einen Zettel heraus holte und wild auf ihm schrieb. Er biss seine Lippe aus Konzentration – oder, um seine Tränen zurückhalten zu können, sie wusste es nicht.

Der blonde Mann starrte seine Notiz eine Minute lang an, seufzte und platzierte sie neben sich auf die Bank.

Er stand auf und ging davon.

Esther ging zu der Bank und hob die Notiz auf, während sie den Blonden beobachtete, wie er vom See weg und aus dem Park hinaus ging.

_H,_

_Du sagtest, dass du „Verstehst", als ich dir sagte, du sollst es nicht tun. Was ich aber gewusst haben sollte, war, dass du es verdammt noch mal trotzdem machen würdest._

_Ich vermiss dich wie verrückt, du Arsch._

_Ich liebe dich._

_D._

Esther verstand kein Wort von der Notiz, aber sie faltete sie zusammen und steckte sie in ihre Jackentasche. Nur zur Sicherheit.

Nur zur Sicherheit, falls der schwarzhaarige Mann zurückkommen sollte, um diese Notiz zu lesen.

_Bis dahin, werde ich sie aufbewahren._

Sie sah keinen der Beiden jemals wieder.

-ENDE-

* * *

Wir würden uns sehr über Kommentare freuen!


	4. Walls

**Das ist der vierte und letzte süße OneShot von 4-Drarry-OS's-von-Wallpaper! Ich hoffe er gefällt euch!**

_Dieser OS gefällt mir persönlich am Besten._

**Autor:** Wallpaper

**Übersetzer:** BlueNight

**Beta: **Emopandas-4-ever – Du bist super, Schatz! Danke schön! HDGDL!

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** NC-13 / T (Ehrlich, es könnte auch NC-15 sein!)

**Warning: **Slash! M+M! Don't liky – Don't ready!

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte ist von Wallpaper geschrieben worden! Weder sie, noch ich verdienen hiermit Geld! Alle Personen oder Orte gehören J.K.R.!

**Inhalt: **„Küss mich, Malfoy!", forderte Harry heraus. „Du traust dich ja eh nicht!" - Ein HP/DM OneShot!

**Anmerkung: **Nein, ich habe diese Geschichte nicht wortwörtlich übersetzt! Das würde im Deutschen nämlich manchmal keinen Sinn ergeben!

_**

* * *

**_

Walls:

Es ist wirklich ätzend, verliebt zu sein.

Es ist sogar noch ätzender, gerade in die Person verliebt zu sein, die du absichtlich seit beinahe drei Viertel deines Lebens gehasst hast. Und das schlimmste ist, dass die fragliche Person dich zurück hasst, und da muss man aber noch eine sehr wahrscheinliche Rache hinzufügen.

Eine sehr, sehr böse, wahrscheinliche Rache.

Und es hilft definitiv nicht, dass du möglicherweise dein ganzes Leben damit verbringen wirst, zu lernen, wie du diese Person hassen sollst, wie du diese Person (so gut es halt geht) blamieren sollst und einfach das Leben dieser Person zur Hölle zu machen – mit dir als des Teufels Helferlein.

Und es ist nicht nur sehr schwer zu akzeptieren, dass die Person die du magst dein größter Rivale aller Zeiten ist, sondern auch, dass diese Person vom gleichen Geschlecht ist wie du!

Draco Malfoy lehnte schwer gegen die harte und kalte Steinkante von einem Fenster im Astronomie Turm und wünschte sich sehnsüchtig, dass sein Leben nicht so kompliziert sein würde und dass er auf sein Leben zurückblicken könnte, sagen wir mit 80, und darüber lachen könnte, wie blöd er sich doch aufgeführt hatte, als er jünger war.

Er würde mit seiner kratzigen Stimme lachen und ungeniert vergessen haben, wie gut und richtig es sich angefühlt hatte, Harry Potter zu küssen.

Draco schloss seine Augen in einem Versuch, die Visionen auszublocken, die in seinen Sinn kamen, als er daran dachte, wie er Harry geküsst hatte. Er lachte bitter auf, als es nicht funktionierte und die Erinnerungen fluteten seinen Geist, als ob der Damm, der sie zurückhielt, nachgegeben hätte unter dem puren Gewicht der Erinnerungen.

* * *

Es war gerade nach Ausgangssperre und die meisten der Schüler waren längst im Bett. Draco hetzte von der Eulerei zurück zu seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte dort oben viel mehr Zeit verbracht, als er gedacht hatte, während er seine Eule gepflegt hatte. Er schlich sich durch dunkle Ecken und huschte schnell hinter die Statue von Amor, der sinnlos den Gang schmückte. Draco checkte geschwind seine Umgebung, um sicher zu sein, dass Filch oder seine nervige Katze nirgendwo zu sehen waren, um ihn zu erwischen, wenn er nachts, nach der Ausgangssperre außerhalb seines Schlafsaales war, und trat aus den Schatten hervor, während er seine Robe glättete.

Es war genau dann, als er ein ersticktes Geräusch der Überraschung vernahm, dass versucht worden war, zu unterdrücken.

Mit seinem im Hals steckendem Herzen und den vor Überraschung weitaufgerissenen Augen, starrte Draco in die Luft direkt vor ihm, die das plötzliche Geräusch gemacht hatte. Er war sicher, dass er etwas gehört hatte, denn es war zu laut und einfach zu real gewesen, als das es eine Halluzination gewesen sein könnte. Draco runzelte die Stirn und überkreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass da jemand ist. Wieso kommst du nicht hier her, wo ich dich sehen kann und ich werde mir überlegen, Filch nicht zu rufen?"

Draco knirschte irritiert mit den Zähnen, als die Person, die Draco gerade versuchte in sein Blickfeld zu bekommen, sich sehr wohl fühlte, nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Filch's Katze kann in einer Sekunde aufspüren, wo du dich versteckst hast, weißt du?"

Ein Rascheln von Kleidung später, beobachtete Draco bei diesem Glück – ob es gut oder schlecht war, konnte er nicht wirklich herausfinden - ungläubig, wie ein mürrischer Harry Potter langsam in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte; ein schwarzes Kleidungsstück hatte er in seinen Händen zusammengeknüllt.

„Ich hasse dich, Draco Malfoy. Was willst du?"

Draco zwinkerte und wunderte sich selbst, was er wollte. Er bemerkte den schwarzen Umhang in Potters Händen und blickte ebenfalls mürrisch drein, als Antwort auf Harrys eigenen mürrischen Blick eben.

„Ein unsichtbar machender Umhang, was? Wie interessant es wäre, wenn Dumbledore bemerken würde, dass sein wertvolles Schoßhündchen ein illegales Objekt besitzt."

„Dumbledore war derjenige, der ihn mir gab, du Idiot."

Draco erbleichte.

„Dumbledore gab dir diesen Umhang? Bloody Hell, er muss wirklich schon senil sein!" Draco sprach gedehnt, während er sich mit einem Arm an der Wand abstützte und hämisch grinste. „Aber natürlich, alles nur für den wertvollen Golden Boy, was?"

Er beobachte mit Gefallen, als das Feuer in Harrys Augen das Grün in ein Grün-Gold schmelzen ließ und Draco leckte sich unbewusst über seine Unterlippe.

Und er beobachtete, wie Harrys Blick auf seine Lippen fiel, um seiner Zunge zu folgen.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue angenehm überrascht in Richtung Harry, die jener aber nicht bemerkte.

Nun, das ist interessant…

Aber Harry brauchte das nicht zu wissen.

Er schaute zu, als Harry wild blinzelte, offensichtlich um seinen Sinn zu klären und um zu den wütende-Blicke-in-Richtung-Draco-Malfoy-werfen zurück zu verfallen.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Malfoy. Was machst du eigentlich noch so spät hier draußen?"

„Nun, Potter. Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?"

Auf Harrys Gesicht zeichneten sich für einen Moment Wolken der Verwirrung ab, doch als er schließlich verstand, schattierte es sich in Tausenden von Rottönen.

„Was auch immer, Malfoy." Draco sah zu, als Harry seinen Kopf ohne Pause schüttelte. „Mach, was auch immer du möchtest, doch bleib aus meinem Weg. Ich gehe jetzt."

Dracos Blick folgte Harry, als der Junge an ihm vorbei geschwind in die Richtung des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes eilte.

„Ohne einen Kampf, Potter?"

„Ich habe keine Zeit für das, Malfoy, weil im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen, verbringe ich meine Nächte nicht damit bestimmte fragliche Aktivitäten von anderen zu kommentieren."

Draco wusste, er sollte dadurch verärgert sein. Er sollte Harry böse anstarren und ihm irgendeine gemeine Antwort hinterher spucken, die ihn auf jede Art beschuldigten, die möglich war. Er sollte Harry gegen die Wand drücken und die Scheiße aus ihm heraus prügeln, natürlich mit einem Stille Zauber, der sie umgab.

Draco drückte Harry gegen die Wand, packte eine handvoll von seinen Roben und platzierte einen Stille Zauber um sie herum, der den Alarm in der Schule nicht auslösen würde, damit jeder geradewegs zu ihnen laufen würde und Draco würde dadurch in Askaban landen, da er versucht hatte, den Jungen-Der-Lebte zu ermorden. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und hatte das vor, alle Lebenslichter aus Harry heraus zu prügeln.

Aber aus einigen unerklärlichen Gründen, verschwand sein Ärger, als er den herausfordernden Blick von Harry begegnete.

Und es war dann, dass Draco sehr, sehr stark bemerkte, wie nah er bei Harry war und wie schnelle, flache Atemzüge gegen seinen Hals flüsterten, die ihn einen Impuls zum Zittern unterdrücken ließen.

Draco sah ein, dass er wirklich, wirklich gerne Harry Potter gerade jetzt küssen wollte und da er ein Malfoy war, würde niemand es wagen sich Dracos Wunsch zu widersetzten, ganz egal, was oder wer es war.

Und Draco war nicht so dumm, dass er nicht merkte, dass Harrys flaches Atmen nicht deswegen war, weil er Angst vor ihm hatte. Er sah zu, wie Harrys Augen ein dunkleres grün annahmen und er langsam seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts neigte und einen herausfordernden Blick aufsetzte.

_Küss mich, Malfoy. Du traust dich doch eh nicht._

Und ein Malfoy nimmt jede Herausforderung an.

Und so küsste Draco ihn.

* * *

Draco neigte seinen Kopf und zögerte, beobachtete Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, als er über seinen Lippen schwebte; ihr aufgeregter Atem vermischte sich zwischen ihnen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das möchtest, Potter?", murmelte er und verstärkte seinen Griff um Harrys Roben. Sein Blickfeld war voll von Harry, seine Sinne waren überweltigt von diesem würzigen, erdigen Geruch und sein Körper sehnte sich, der Sensation, die durch seine Venen floss, nachzugeben.

„Bist du dir sicher, denn wenn wir das einmal gemacht haben…" Draco gab der Versuchung nach und ließ seine Lippen sanft Harry Kiefer entlang gleiten. Er fühlte, wie Harry zitterte und seinen Kopf nach hinten lehnte, um mehr von seinem Nacken für Draco zu entblößen. Seine Lippen berührten ihn auch dort sanft und er zitterte, als Harry wimmerte. „Denn, wenn ich einmal begonnen habe…" Draco flüsterte heiß gegen seine Haut. „…weiß ich nicht, ob ich jemals wieder aufhören werde."

Draco schaute mit verschleierten Augen an bis Harrys seine trafen; das wirbelnde Grün war dunkel vor Verlangen.

„Ja."

Draco wusste nicht, wer sich zuerst vorlehnte, aber einst, dass ihre Lippen sich berührt hatten, war es, als würde Feuer in ihm lodern. Sein Duft drang in all seine Sinne, und bald war ihm schwindelig. Er ließ seine Lippen ununterbrochen über Harrys, durch den Kuss geöffnete, Lippen wandern.

Harry stöhnte und Draco verlor sich.

Er presste sich eindringlich an Harry, drückte ihn härter gegen die Wand und hielt ein Stöhnen zurück, als er den köstlichen Schauder der Erregung durch seinen Körper fließen fühlte. Harry zog sich aus dem Kuss zurück, ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken und ein weiteres Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Das ließ Draco näher an den Rand der Vernunft wandern. Er platzierte seine Lippen auf die Haut unter Harrys Ohr und saugte gierig daran. Er ließ seine Zunge besänftigend darüber fahren, als die Haut einen wütenden Rotton annahm und attackierte sie dann mit mehr Nachdruck.

Mit einem ungeduldigen Knurren, kämmten Harrys Finger durch Dracos Haar und zogen seinen Kopf hinauf, um seine Lippen wieder verlangend gegen Dracos zu pressen. Draco fühlte, wie Harry ein Bein um seine Hüfte schlang und somit noch näher zog; die Hitze zwischen ihnen wurde langsam unerträglich. Da Harry ununterbrochen sein Becken gegen Dracos bewegte, konnte dieser das laute Stöhnen, das seiner Kehle entwich, nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Fuck…Potter." Und alles was dieses Balg machte, war zu grinsen und Draco von sich zu schieben, nachdem er sein Bein von Dracos Hüfte ausgehackt hatte. Verwirrt und unerträglich heiß, zischte Draco Harry wütend an und versuchte den Jungen zurück in seine Arme zu drücken, wo er hingehörte, aber er fühlte nur, wie er grob gegen die Wand gepresst wurde.

„Jetzt bin ich dran, Malfoy.", erklärte Harry mit einem schalkhaften Schimmern in den Augen.

Und als Draco seine Arme um den anderen Jungen schlang und sie ohne Pause Harrys Körper abtasten ließ und als Harry wieder mit diesen köstlichen Stöhnen und Wimmern begann, da er ihn küsste, beschloss Draco, dass es ihn nicht störte gegen die Wand gedrängt zu werden.

Ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

Draco schlug seine Augen schnell auf und versuchte seine schwere Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wie lang war er eingenickt gewesen? Er schaute rasch aus dem Fenster des Astronomie Turmes und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er den Himmel immer noch dunkel vorfand. Er lächelte ironisch, da er wieder gegen die Steinwand fiel. Wirklich, nur er konnte einschlafen, während er darüber nachdachte, Harry Potter zu küssen.

Er schaute wieder still in den dunklen Nachthimmel und stand aus seiner Hockposition mit einem schweren Seufzer auf und ging zur Tür vom Astronomie Turm. Da er sich von seinem liebeskranken Ich angeekelt fühlte, gab er sich einen Ruck und versuchte seine verschiedensten Emotionen in den Griff zu kriegen, damit er aufhörte sich wie Waschlappen aufzuführen. Er hatte Harry Potter geküsst, na und? Es bedeutete dem Bastard wahrscheinlich eh nichts. Er würde morgen in der Früh in die Große Halle zurückkehren, über den Golden Boy und seine Golden Friends spotten und Harry Potter zurück anfunkeln, falls dieser ihn mit Verachtung anfunkeln würde.

Es würde alles wieder normal sein. Er würde damit aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, Harry Potter zu küssen und sich darauf konzentrieren ihn zu hassen.

Sein Entschluss ging geradewegs in die Hölle, als er die Tür öffnete und ihn gegenüber der Tür stehen sah; schamlos grinsend.

Draco beschloss, dass nachdem er Harry Potter nochmals geküsst hatte, er wieder Wege suchen würde, Potters Leben in eine lebendige Hölle zu verwandeln.

Er würde wirklich.

Aber erst, nachdem er Harry Potter nochmals geküsst hatte.

-ENDE-

* * *

So, dass war also jetzt der letzte!

Ich hoffe, dieser hat euch auch so gut gefallen wie mir!

Wir würden uns sehr über Kommentare freuen!


End file.
